Deusa das Ondas
by Bellynha
Summary: ONESHOT Inuyasha por ser demasiado inconsequente, diz coisas sem pensar, magoando assim a pessoa q mais ama. É uma pequena história romantica na praia. E com um poema que eu amei!InuKag!


**Deusa das ondas**

"Nas ondas te procuro para normalizar a sede do meu corpo 

_que se embriaga no sal dos teus lábios sedentos de amor"._

Onde está você? Por que sou tão idiota e sempre te faço chorar? Sempre te magoando, não importa o que eu faça, te digo palavras duras sem pensar. Palavras que nem queria pronunciar, apenas são da boca para fora, mas do que isso adianta? Sou um impulsivo e inconseqüente, não mereço nem a metade do amor que você sentes por mim, isso se ainda me amar...

"_Feroz o mar ensina-me a respeitar os sons e os ecos que vêm de longe"_

Enquanto saio as pressas do edifício de onde trabalho, penso o quanto neguei meus sentimentos, o quanto te fiz esperar por mim, pois estava com uma briga sangrenta interna. E hoje, nem sei como me tornei tão dependente de ti, se antes nem sabia que te amava. Agora só sei que não vivo sem os teus sorrisos, sem teu cheiro doce que me deixa tão entorpecido, sem tuas mãos suaves me fazendo um afago que só tu sabes fazer.

"_Há um céu coberto de nuvens de cores diversas,_

_com perfume e rosas e sol que se afaga na linha do horizonte"_

Sou apenas um executivo que convive com pessoas egoístas e gananciosas, fazendo me tornar igualmente ignorante. E você? Você é a pessoa que me mostrou que a vida não se faz somente da venda e compra, sempre lucrando. Mostrou me que uma tarde de domingo é bem mais aconchegante quando passada na companhia de uma pessoa especial, ou seja, de você. Que podemos nos divertir de mil e umas maneiras, nas coisas mais simples, o quanto pequenos gestos podem contagiar uma pessoa.

Onde estará você? O quanto minhas palavras te feriram? Onde minha arrogância te levou?

"_Nas ondas te procuro. Quero fermentar essas vestes de seda,_

_teu corpo que se abriga na liquidez da paisagem com fumo_

_que se ergue para lá das colinas transparentes"_

Vejo que te conheço mesmo muito bem, meu amor, sabia que te encontraria neste lugar, lugar este, que você mais aprecia. A praia. Seu refúgio quando te magôo, o seu pequeno paraíso particular, é para este lugar que você foge quando quer derramar suas lágrimas, principalmente quando queres fugir de mim, lágrimas que agora eu estou derramando, estas salgadas como as águas que você estas a mergulhar. Lágrimas que não sinto vergonha de mostrar, pois tenho medo de te perder, minha doce Kagome.

"_Olhas-me entre as gotas de água, esverdeadas na purpurina dos meus atos_

_Esses cabelos soltos atraem-me"_

Vejo te ergue-se das águas de tons verde-amarelados, mais parecendo um dourado, fazendo o brilho de tua pele alva, reluzirem como fogo. Você não hesitou em continuar teu caminho para fora do salgado mar após me ver, mesmo, eu, vendo tristeza em teu rosto, o que faz aumentar mais ainda minha culpa, isso, se for possível.

"_Esvoaço como uma abelha até ao espelho de entrada do teu ouvido_

_Sopro suavemente minha existência à tua inalterada beleza"_

Tua beleza me enche os olhos, como posso não admirar? Se teu rosto é perfeito, uma pele tão delicada que tenho mede de rasgar toda vez que te toco, cabelos longos e negros, que esvoaçam tão selvagem por culpa da brisa refrescante que nos separa. Como posso não exaltar tua aparência? Se tu possuis curvas tão magníficas e perfeitas. Mas acima de tudo, o que mais me encanta, o motivo por te mar tanto, é a tamanha ingenuidade que você tem, o modo como consegue me fazer rir... o modo que consegue me fazer feliz...

"Perdoe-me, novamente te magoei, te disse coisas que nem verdade são...- tapou me a boca com seus dedos, não entendi sua ação, fiquei ainda mais confuso quando notei um sorriso, fraco, mas lindo e reconfortante, que só ela sabe dar.

"Eu sei mais que qualquer um que tudo que você me disse, foi apenas impulsivo, que você estava muito nervoso, que não queria dizer nada daquilo. Só não fiquei lá, porque ainda não me acostumei com suas explosões de momento" – como se eu nascesse de novo, meu ser sorriu, pois ela entendia como sou ignorante, mas eu sei que Kagome ainda pode me curar, pois só ela realmente me conhece.

"Então você não está mesmo brava comigo?" – pergunto passando delicadamente as costas da mão em seu suave rosto.

"Não, porque teus olhos me dizem que realmente está arrependido e acima de tudo, porque eu te amo, Inuyasha" – do mesmo jeito que ela lia meus olhos, eu também podia ver que seu olhar era sincero.

"Não é só isso que meus olhos dizem" – vi ela ficar confusa neste momento. – "Eles também dizem que te amam, meu amor".

"Digo te palavras que não se revelam aqui neste poema 

_por serem demasiadas íntimas. Por seres demasiado nossas"_

Á beijo como nunca beijei antes, nossas línguas dançam num ritmo próprio, só nosso. Se existi algo que ninguém nunca poderá nos tirar, é a maneira que nos completamos, a maneira que fomos feitos um para o outro, somos puras almas gêmeas.

Após apreciar a essência ardente de teus lábios, á abracei sem me importar que seu corpo seminu, banhado das águas marinhas, me molhasse, só queria me sentir cada vez mais perto de ti, do motivo de minha existência, do meu amor nem um pouco secreto, nem um pouco escondido, somente amado.

"_Hoje o mar escreve na espuma o limite dos meus desejos,_

_hoje o mar absorve a luz dos meus olhos que se reflete no teu coração"._

Só queria sorver do seu cheiro, que nem o mar conseguiu tirar, um cheiro somente seu, agora somente nosso, misturados no sabor de nosso amor. Amo-te mais que a mim mesmo, só quero te sentir cada vez mais próxima, cada vez mais minha, sou possessivo e não posso negar.

"_A noite aproxima-se, tu és a deusa que caminha tranqüila na areia_

_Não tens medo da companhia das gaivotas. Não tens medo do que elas te observem,_

_que elas mergulhem na seda e te descubram o interior com as asas"_

Nos beijamos novamente, novamente e novamente, carinhos são distribuídos pelo meu e pelo teu corpo, a saudade que antes estava presente, agora sumira como se nunca tivesse existido, pois estou ao seu lado, pois você está perto de mim, pois estamos nos amando como se nunca tivéssemos nos possuído.

"_Estou perto. As minhas mãos agarram o papagaio_

_que o vento teima em não deixar cair. Agora posso voar"_

Agora posso contemplar o que somos, agora posso respirar, pois sei que tu estarás sempre ao meu lado, aceitando me do jeito que sou, agüentando o meu mau humor que sempre está presente, mais que neste momento é mais ameno, porque você me cura, porque você me entende, porque você é única.

"_Amanhã quem sabe poderei correr de mãos dada contigo_

_antes que o tempo se gaste e a vitória das anêmonas se torne realidade_

_Amanhã, como hoje, seremos nós. Seremos ondas. Seremos mar._

_Seremos serenidade de algas. Teremos a luz das estrelas"_

Seremos um...

"Nasço de novo. Morro nos teus braços com a imensa vida" 

Se eu morresse agora, morreria tranqüilo, pois você está ao meu lado, pois pude ver mais uma vez teu sorriso, que tanto me alegra, que tanto me completa, pois tive a chance de conhecer um amor, o amor da minha vida...

"_Visualizo janelas. Abro-as. Atravesso-as. Busco por ti_

_Corremos pela praia. Sentimos sem parar"_

Eu sou teu, somente teu, para toda a eternidade...

"Eu sou teu. Mas tu, tu também és minha" 

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Oie!**_

_**Mas uma oneshot pra vocês, eu fiz ela ontem. Este poema é de Rain, não me perguntem, porque não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja, só sei que escreve poemas maravilhosos! Muito mesmo, por isso, lendo esse, que eu amei, decidi escrever esta pequena história, só sei que amei escreve-la, uma das minhas paixões é o mar, e falar sobre ele principalmente, quem gostar e me conceder a honra de deixar um comentário, estarei feliz em recebe-lo.**_

_**Beijinhos salgados de mar de...**_

_**Bellynha Black Higurashi**_


End file.
